The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a system for displaying product information on mobile devices, and in particular to, a system for displaying information on a screen of a mobile device that allows for selective and remote updating of the information.
Traditionally, retail establishments used printed paper or cards to display information about products being sold. These display cards would include information about the product, such as price, model number and specifications. Due to size constraints, the amount of information that could be conveyed to the potential customers was limited. Further competing for space on the display card would be any promotional or sales programs that were currently active. When information changes, the retail store would print or receive a new display card and replace the one on the display.
While this system was suitable for many types of products being sold, it creates difficulties in some modern retail, manufacturing and market environments where products are regularly being updated, replaced or obsoleted. For example, some types of businesses, such as electronics stores or cellular phone stores, may rapidly turn over inventory and have multiple promotions being active to sell stock before a new model is released. It should be appreciated that it is difficult to maintain an accurate and up to date display card within the store that includes all of the information that a potential customer may want to know before making a purchase.
Accordingly, while existing product display systems are suitable for their intended purposes the need for improvement remains, particularly in providing a system that eliminates hardcopy product sheets and allows for remote updating of product information.